The present technology relates generally to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, capable of estimating a disparity in a more reliable manner.
A plurality of captured images having different viewpoints have been used to obtain three-dimensional information in real space for displaying stereoscopic images. As an example, a technique for estimating disparity as three-dimensional information based on images captured from left-eye and right-eye viewpoints is known (for example, refer to JP 2012-065851A).
Furthermore, when a stereoscopic image is displayed, for example, a technique is known to compare a disparity between left-eye and right-eye view images at time t−1 with a disparity between left-eye and right-eye view images at time t, and then, if the change rate of disparity is higher than a given value, to adjust the disparity at the time t (for example, refer to JP 2011-055421A and JP 2012-178688A). This makes it possible to prevent abrupt variation in the depth direction of an object in a stereoscopic image, resulting in a reduction of the discomfort and fatigue of the user.